This invention relates to a wire rope bending device and, more particularly, to a device adapted to form an end portion of a wire rope into an eye configuration. As such, it is an improvement on U. S. Pat. No. 3,237,658. Although the device of the aforementioned patent functioned competently, to develop eye splices, it became large, cumbersome and complex paricularly when operating on the larger sizes of wire rope. It will be appreciated that wire ropes several inches in diameter often have to be formed into eyes for logging, rigging, excavating, etc. Further, this often must be done fairly quickly, and by inexperienced labor, sometimes under less than perfect conditions. There was, therefore, a need for a rugged, simple, versatile rope beiding device--and this need has beed filled by the instant invention.
The rope bending device of the instant invention includes a frame supporting a pair of L-shaped arms for movement in a common plane, the arms forming a mouth into which a section of the wire rope is pulled and the action of the rope entering the mouth causes the arms to pivot and force the rope into the desired eye configuration.